Bombshell Redux
by eorocks
Summary: Another version of what could have happened during Bombshell. EO of course. Just a one-shot


_This a one-shot based on the episode Bombshell. I mean, come on, the episode was begging for some FF. And I know there are probably a lot of them out there, but I haven't read any of them. This is my original, and the only thing that belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC is the dialogue and characters that are included from the episode._

EOEOEOEO

He's been waiting for a half hour now. He looks towards the cribs, tugging at the cuffs of his shirt. His "wife" hasn't made an appearance yet and he can't understand what's taking so long. He doesn't think Olivia is the kind of woman that spends a long time primping in the mirror. But he realizes that even after 12 years of being partners with her, he doesn't know much about her personal habits. He just made that assumption because he's picked up her for a late night call with ten minute's notice, he's been with her after three days with no shower, no clean clothes and very little sleep, and he's been stuck with her in a car for 12 hour stakeouts. And no matter what the circumstances, she's still always looked beautiful to him.

And now she's going to be his wife.

He almost choked when she had suggested they go to the Swing Set as husband and wife. Even though it was just another undercover operation like so many they had been on before, it felt like it was crossing some line that they had spent the past 12 years avoiding. Although, if he was honest with himself, she was more like a wife to him than the woman he shared a bed with. A very important distinction and one he tried not to spend too much time thinking about.

Although he would be lying if he said he'd never thought about it…

The problem was, he had thought about it too much over the past 12 years.

He doesn't really know how they've gotten this far without ever giving in to temptation, because the mutual attraction was definitely there. He knows it's been Olivia whose kept him faithful to his wife; even during his separation. Because he's fairly certain he would have said yes if she had ever invited him to share her bed.

But she hadn't. And he was still married…although he knew he was there for Eli, not for Kathy.

Still, these last two years, they had settled into a comfortable rhythm. It was almost as if they knew the possibility of something more between them was gone, and their friendship deepened.

The lingering glances continued because they didn't feel dangerous anymore. The touched more than they did in all the previous years combined because there was no threat of impropriety implied. He still watched her ass more than he should. But it was comfortable…safe.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want her.

"Sorry it took so long."

He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her come back into the squad room. "It's about…" He stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw her standing there.

She was wearing a strapless, animal print dress that hugged her figure, accentuating her curves. Her long legs ended in a pair of spiky heels, adding at least 3 inches to her height. She had redone her makeup and her hair and she looked stunning.

He stood up, trying not to let his eyes roam up her figure, but failing miserably. "Where did you get that dress?"

 _Smooth Stabler._

"I mean. You look great."

He saw her roll her eyes and a smirk break out on her face. She whacked his arm with her clutch purse as she breezed past him. "Knock it off."

He inhaled, smelling the perfume that had wafted his way as she walked by. He let out a breath through pursed lips as he watched her walk away, and he swore she put some extra sway in her hips. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling a rush of heat through his body.

Her attitude…and that dress…were going to make for an interesting night.

EOEOEOEO

He gave her a surprised look as she looped her arm through his after he helped her out of the car.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm your wife." She laughed then and he tugged his arm, pulling her close to him as they walked towards the door of the Swing Set. He stopped a few feet from the door and looked over at her.

"Ready?" He was slightly nervous. He had no idea what to expect behind those doors.

She gave him a sly smile. "I'm ready if you are."

Elliot took a deep breath and opened the door, Olivia still clinging to his arm.

They were greeted by the hostess.

"Welcome to the Swing Set. I'm Suzette."

"Hi Suzette. This is my wife Olivia, and I'm Elliot."

He couldn't believe how easily the words rolled off his tongue. He caught his eyes sweeping across the swell of her breasts when he introduced her, and swallowed hard. He knew she was going to attract attention tonight.

Olivia told them they had been invited by Jerry and he was pleased that seemed to get them in. She offered to buy them a drink and they both ordered ginger ales. After a little more reassurance that they would like what they see, but to do what was comfortable, he mentioned that Jerry had told them he would there that night and asked if he had seen him.

Suzette smiled. "Not yet, but if you want to find him, just look for Cassandra."

"Who's Cassandra?"

"Oh, I'm surprised Jerry never mentioned her. Probably wants to keep her all to himself."

She motioned towards a lithe, young woman entertaining a table of men across the room.

"Wow. She's beautiful." Olivia said as they watched the woman laugh.

"See what I mean? Temptation." She gave them a small wink and then left them at the bar. They watched as she walked over to Cassandra.

They both scanned the room after she left. He saw a lot of tables and couches, with various groups of people talking and drinking. There was a lot of kissing and touching; bodies pressed close. But he didn't see any kind of other sexual activity. That must happen elsewhere…or later in the evening. He was happy that Olivia had asked if it was OK if they just watched. It took some of the uncertainty out of evening. Because frankly, he wasn't sure how far he was willing to let this go. Case or no case.

He watched as Cassandra excused herself and started walking towards them. She moved like a cat…she looked predatory as her eyes flicked over them as she crossed the room. He glanced quickly at Olivia and saw her eyes narrow slightly. He smiled inwardly at the expression on her face. He could tell she was conducting her own assessment.

Cassandra reached them and he saw she was working hard to be charming. He didn't know what the entire story was…but he had seen a lot of women like her in his career. A first rate scam artist.

"Elliot, Olivia. Glad you could make it." She said.

"Not half as glad as we are." He said, pasting a smile on his face.

She looked at Olivia. "Do you mind if your husband buys me a drink?" she asked.

Olivia smiled. "Well if he doesn't, I will."

They were chatting about Jerry when he felt Olivia jump slightly next to him. They both turned and he saw a couple standing next to Olivia. A little too closely for his comfort. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that the man had his hand on her shoulder.

He didn't know why he was surprised. She was drop dead gorgeous and part of him was surprised it had taken this long for someone to notice her. The couple didn't look very threatening, and he relaxed a little. Olivia turned to talk to them and the next thing he knew, Cassandra had leaned in close and told him that she wanted to show him something.

She grabbed his hand and started walking and he left Olivia behind as she led him into the recesses of the club. She led him into a back room and he was assaulted by the smells and sounds of sex. Everywhere he looked, people were in various states of dress and levels of intimacy. He kept his attention focused on Cassandra as she brought them to an open spot on one of the couches.

"Olivia's very lovely. I'm surprised you're willing to share her."

He heard the words and thought that she had no idea how true they were. He'd been sharing Olivia for 12 years, watching her go out on dates…wondering who was sharing her bed. And it killed him each and every time. But he had no right to say anything to her.

They chatted more about Jerry and as they talked, he couldn't help but feel the effects of the activities in the room. The atmosphere, the music, the sounds. He wondered if they were pumping extra pheromones into the place. It was a toxic combination, and he felt slightly aroused from all of it. He could understand how you could get carried away at a place like this. Do things that maybe you wouldn't ordinarily do. Like have sex in a public place.

He was engaged in conversation with Cassandra, and tried to stay focused, but his mind kept drifting to Olivia. He wondered if she was feeling the same way he was. If she was feeling this same low burn deep inside, this feeling of desire brought on by the no one in particular…just the energy of this place. He wondered what she was doing right now and if she was with that same couple. He wondered if he slipped his hand between her legs...

He closed his eyes, shocked at that thought that had popped into his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He turned towards Cassandra and smiled, answering her questions without missing a beat.

It was just a few minutes later when he saw Olivia walk into the area where they were sitting. He saw her scanning the room, and he took that time to let his eyes drift over her body. That dress. Those legs. Just _everything_. He wondered how he could had known the woman for so many years without noticing how she exuded sexuality. All of those curves…the hair…the deep brown eyes…and that mouth. The woman was pure sin…every man's dream.

She tried to mask it. Suppress it. With the way she dressed and her attitude. She used it when she needed to. But he could see now that if she chose to, she could be quite the seductress and God help any man that was on the receiving end of that. They would be putty in her hands.

She caught his eye then and gave him a smile. She wandered over towards them, swaying her hips. She never took her eyes off him, and he swore she knew exactly what he was thinking. She lowered her gaze slightly as she approached and he swallowed hard as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. The energy pouring from her was overtly sexual and Cassandra seemed to sense it. She laughed next to him as she stood up and excused herself. "Enjoy yourself." She said as she walked away, smiling at Olivia as she passed her.

Olivia stopped about a foot away from him and parted her lips. She leaned over and placed one hand on his shoulder, her mouth moving close to his ear. "Ready to go?" she asked in a husky tone.

He closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, smelling her perfume and her shampoo and something uniquely Olivia. It took all of his control not to put his hands on her hips. Pull her down on his lap. Kiss those perfectly glossed lips.

She straightened up and looked down at him from beneath her lashes. And he knew that she knew exactly what effect she was having on him.

He couldn't decide if she was toying with him, or if she was just playing a role.

He stood up and she backed up slightly. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. He saw her raise an eyebrow, but she didn't say a word. He looked into her eyes and his hand slid lower. He saw the surprise in her eyes as his fingers grazed her ass, but she recovered quickly, keeping their cover intact.

His eyes moved to her mouth and he hesitated a second. God, he wanted to kiss her. He knew she would be surprised, but that she would go along with it. She wouldn't want to break their cover. He released her then. If he ever kissed her, he wanted it to be because she wanted to; not because she was being watched. He saw a look in her eyes then. Disappointment? He wasn't sure. He placed a hand on her upper arm and squeezed lightly, then trailed his fingers down her arm until he reached her hand. He grasped her hand and took a step towards the doorway. "Let's go."

Olivia let him pull her along and he tried to avoid looking at the people around them. He saw a couple come out from behind a curtain and he glanced inside, noticing it was a private area. Without thinking, he moved in that direction, tugging her along behind him.

When they were inside the alcove, he swung her around and he heard her gasp slightly as her back hit the wall. He braced both hands on the wall next to her head.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

He looked into her eyes, trying to decipher what he saw there. He had a choice to make. They were alone. No one could see them here. They weren't playing husband and wife. They were Elliot and Olivia. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her.

He leaned in close and let his lips graze the shell of her ear. "What do you _want_ me to do?" he whispered. He didn't wait for her to answer. He dropped his mouth to the spot right beneath her ear and placed an open mouthed kiss on her pulse point. He felt her jump slightly and he hesitated, his warm breath heating her neck. But she didn't push him away and she didn't say anything, so he continued to place open mouthed kisses on her neck. He moved his right hand down and rested it on her hip, the palm of his hand pressing into her hip bone and his thumb rubbing back and forth. He pressed her body against the wall as his mouth moved to her jaw. He could feel the tension in her body as his mouth ghosted over her lips. He hesitated only a second before he pressed his lips against hers.

His eyes closed as he reveled in the way her lips felt against his. He opened her mouth with his and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He felt it then. Her submission. And then she was threading her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He could feel her breasts pushed into his chest and he couldn't help put press his hips into hers. He knew she could feel his desire for her.

His hand trailed up her side as he slid his tongue between her lips and he felt a jolt when her tongue met his. She let out a small moan and he felt a rush of heat pass through him. He couldn't believe he was here, his body pressed against hers. This was like every dream he had ever had come true.

 _He was kissing Olivia Benson._

And better yet, she was kissing him back.

His hand was splayed over her ribcage and he thought he might be bruising her with his fingers because he was holding her so tightly. He couldn't help it. He had wanted this for so long.

His mouth left hers and he dropped his mouth back to her neck. She dropped her head back against the wall and he trailed his tongue down to the swell of her breasts. He felt her breath hitch as his tongue dipped between her breasts.

And then he felt her hands on his chest and she was pushing him away. "No." she rasped out. He pulled his mouth from her flushed skin and looked at her.

"Liv." He rasped. He didn't know if he should apologize or kiss her again.

He could see that she was just as conflicted as he was.

"We have a case. We have to go."

He knew then that she wasn't going to acknowledge what had just happened. What she had let happen. She pushed at his chest lightly again, and he stepped away from her. He watched as she smoothed her hands over her dress and then through her hair. She looked at him then and she seemed poised to say something.

She shook her head lightly and looked away from him then. He moved back slightly and let her pass and he followed her out of the club.

He looked over at her as they pulled away from the curb. Once again, he felt like maybe he should apologize. But he struggled with the words, because he didn't regret it. But he knew she was probably feeling a wave of guilt right now.

He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

"Jerry's wife was at the Swing Set with him."

With that statement, she shut him down. Told him in no uncertain terms they weren't going to talk about it.

EOEOEOEO

The next night, they had to go back to the Swing Set. It was their best option for finding Doug. They were certain he would show up sooner or later. Elliot just didn't know how many nights he could handle being at this club, especially with Olivia.

If Olivia was nervous because of what happened the night before, she didn't show it. She dressed a little more conservatively this time and they separated almost right away. The couple that had hit on her the previous night had stolen her from him right away, and he watched as they stood at a table having drinks. He noticed that Olivia looked a little uncomfortable with how they were flanking her; their hands roaming. But he knew she'd be able to handle it.

Cassandra found him at the bar shortly thereafter.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back."

"Oh hey. Good to see you."

"I thought I scared you off last night."

"No. No. It wasn't you. It was us." We both felt a little…" He didn't need to finish the sentence as he saw Cassandra smile.

"Does that mean tonight you're going to do more than watch?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Olivia. He could see she was still talking with the other couple and although they were awfully close and they were touching her, it didn't seem like it was progressing very quickly. He needed to get more information out of Cassandra, but he wasn't quite sure how to get out of anything intimate with her.

"Is my wife going to be OK over there?"

"If you didn't want to share her, then you shouldn't have brought her here." Cassandra had a small pout on her face. He was pretty certain she wasn't used to men turning her down.

"I'm still getting used to the idea. That's all." He reached over and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

She smiled at the contact. "Do you want to go back into the playroom?" she asked, a small smile on her face. He knew she thought she'd sucked him into her web.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to keep my eye on Olivia. She was kind of nervous so I told her I'd watch out for her."

At that moment, he saw two men and a woman walk over and join Olivia and the other couple. They must have introduced themselves to her, because he saw her smile and nod at them.

He turned his attention back to Cassandra. "Heard any more from Doug?"

"I don't want to talk about him. God Elliot, you're such a mood killer."

Elliot glanced back towards Olivia again, and was surprised to see that one of them men was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. His head was next to hers, and as he watched, he placed a kiss on her neck, right below her ear. She saw her laugh nervously as the man's arms tightened around her, pulling her flush with his body.

"Who's that man?" he asked Cassandra and she looked over at Olivia. She got a devious smile on her face.

"Oooh. That's Daniel. He's part of the unofficial welcoming committee here. I think he's _played_ with every woman here." She placed a hand on Elliot's arm. "Don't worry. He'll make sure she has a good time."

His eyes narrowed slightly and Cassandra must have seen it. "That's what you came here for, right?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. He doesn't mind if you watch him fuck your wife. In fact, he prefers an audience. I hope Olivia isn't shy." She leaned back and gave him another smile before she turned on her heel and left him at the bar.

Elliot watched as Daniel's hands moved across Olivia's body. She had her eyes closed and was swaying gently to the music in the club. He was placing kisses on her neck and along her shoulder and then as he watched, he turned her around and he was trailing kisses down her throat.

 _What the hell is she doing?_ He had no idea how she thought this was helping them with their case. Or maybe the atmosphere of this place had gotten to her too.

He watched as Daniel moved slowly…directing their joined bodies towards an open couch.

He had seen enough. He couldn't watch this anymore.

He pushed himself off the bar and moved quickly towards them. He saw Olivia still had her eyes closed and she didn't seem to have any issue with how intimately he was pressed against her body.

Fuck that.

If anyone's body was going to be pressed against hers…it was his.

When he got to where they were standing, he grabbed Olivia's arm, startling her. Her eyes flew open as he tugged her towards him, breaking body contact with Daniel. She looked a little confused and looked back between him and Daniel.

"What the hell?" Daniel barked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He ignored him and turned towards Olivia. "That's what I'd like to ask her."

Olivia's lips parted but she didn't say anything. He wasn't sure why. Was he really going to let this man kiss her? Have sex with her? All for a case?

Daniel took a step closer to Olivia and pushed her hair back across her shoulder. "Olivia and I are having some fun." He said. The move seemed intimate…to personal for someone that had known her for all of ten minutes and it pissed him off.

"Well, fuck off. She's with me." He squared his shoulders and faced Daniel directly. He could see Olivia off to his left, and he knew she was probably pissed off that he was acting like this, but he was done. Ever since he had kissed her it was all he could think about. And seeing this asshole's hands on her only solidified it. She was his. _Mine._

"I think that's up to Olivia." Daniel said.

He shook his head. "No. It's not." He turned then and grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her back towards the playroom. He heard her protesting…telling him to stop. But he ignored her as she struggled to keep up in her heels. When they made it into the playroom, he paused momentarily, looking around the room. Most of the couches and chairs were occupied and he saw the curtains were closed in many of the private areas.

She almost slammed into him with the sudden stop. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed. "We're supposed to be watching for Doug."

"And you thought you'd do that by letting that guy stick his tongue down your throat?"

"I wasn't…" Her voice trailed off because she really hadn't had a game plan. But then she remembered Elliot's behavior. "That doesn't give you the right to come charging in and drag me away." She dug her fingers at the hand he had clamped around her wrist, but he didn't let go.

He spotted an open area towards the back and he started moving again, forcing her to follow him. When he got there, he drew the curtain around them, shielding them from view. He spun her around and pulled her against him, his hand still wrapped around her wrist. Their arms were trapped between their bodies and he wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"You want to play Olivia?" he rasped. "Let's play." He dropped her wrist then and ran his hand to the back of her head, holding her lower body pressed against his. He tilted her head and pressed his mouth against hers, forcing her mouth open. He drove his tongue into her mouth and swiped hers and he let out a low moan.

She was pushing against him with her hands and he broke this kiss. He looked at her and saw a wild look in her eyes.

"Tell me no Olivia. Tell me you don't want this." He saw her close her eyes and he knew it wasn't submission. Her body was still rigid against his.

He dropped his mouth to her neck and trailed his tongue up to her pulse point, sucking on the skin there. He heard a moan escape from her mouth as she dropped her head back slightly.

He let his hand slide from her the small of her back to the swell of her ass, and he pressed himself into her intimately as he continued to suck and kiss her neck. His mouth trailed up to her ear and he bit lightly on her earlobe. "I want you." He whispered into her ear and he felt a shudder pass through her body.

He felt her relax against him then and he smiled against her neck. Suddenly, she was wrapping her hands around his neck and running a hand through his short cropped hair, and she was kissing him feverishly.

His hands trailed up her back until he found the zipper of her dress and he pulled it down quickly, shoving her dress off her shoulders. She was tugging at the buttons off his shirt, and he reached up to help her, peeling if off quickly. She had her mouth on his chest then and he felt her hands on his belt buckle and his mind was reeling as he looked down at her chestnut locks grazing his chest as she moved her lips across his body.

He was hard as hell and he hissed when her hand grazed his erection as she unzipped his pants. He grabbed her shoulders then and pulled her mouth back to his, toeing his shoes off and then kicking off his pants.

He pulled his mouth from hers as he ran his hands down her back. "I want to see you." He rasped. Even though he had initiated this, he could barely believe he was here. He had dreamed about this for so long, his mind imagining her naked body…his hands and mouth between her legs…the look on her face when she came.

He unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders, trailing the path with kisses. When her bra fell to the ground, he guided her body down on the couch, his mouth pressed to hers in an intimate kiss. The couch was wide and his body fit perfectly in the cradle of her hips, but he was careful not to press into her. He broke the kiss and caressed her check with his hand. He kept eye contact with her as pulled himself back slowly. He trailed his fingers down her cheek and then her danced across her collarbone. His fingers traced her skin lightly as he pulled back slowly; his eyes following the path his fingers were making. They trailed between her perfect breasts and he moaned slightly when he saw them. His fingers continued down her abs and her stomach and he thought he had never seen anything so perfect in his life. His hand reached a small swatch of black lace and he felt his dick twitch as goosebumps broke out across her stomach. He felt her breath hitch as he toyed with the waistband of her panties, but he ghosted his fingers over the fabric. She pushed her hips up and moaned when he ran them over her covered mound, and he could feel the heat as he reached between her legs. He was kneeling completely now and looked back up her body as she was laid out in front of him.

He saw a myriad of emotions in her eyes. Desire…Trust…and maybe a little bit of uncertainty.

"God Liv." He said and he could hear the emotion…almost reverence…in his own voice.

She stretched out her arm towards him and it answered any question about whether or not she was with him on this. He could see the rise and fall of her chest…the flush of her skin. He wanted to take his time with her but he knew he wouldn't. His need was nearly crippling and he wanted to be inside of her now. He moved back over her, his mouth devouring his, and he felt her wrap her legs around him, pulling intimately against her.

She let out a small cry as he nestled between her legs. He rocked against her and heard another loud gasp as she lifted her hips against him. He knew if he reached between her legs, she'd be wet…so wet.

He threaded one hand through her hair while he kissed her hard, their tongues tangled together as they devoured each other. He let one hand slide down her torso and then back up to her breast, wrapping his hand around her, squeezing gently. He ran his thumb back and forth across her nipple and she let out a whimper

She ran her hands down his back and slid her hands into the waistband of his underwear and she was sliding them over his hips, freeing his erection. She used her foot to pull them down completely and he lifted his knees briefly so she could push them off his legs. She widened her legs slightly as he settled back against her and now he could really feel how wet she was.

He slid his free hand from her breast down to her hip, and tugged at her panties. He pulled his hips back slightly and ran his hand over her mound. When he reached her entrance, he slid his fingers beneath the lace and groaned as he dipped into the heat; his fingers coated with her juices in a second. He teased at her entrance and she pushed her hips up to meet his hand, forcing his fingers to penetrate her slightly.

"Jesus Christ." He grated, ripping his mouth from hers.

"Fuck me." She rasped and he swore he almost came from her words and the tone of her voice. He clawed at her panties then, trying to get them down but he couldn't.

"Goddamnit." He barked in frustration. He leaned back and put both hands on the lace, tearing them off her body. He heard her gasp and he looked back up at her. He moved back down against her body, lining himself up at her entrance. He was resting on his elbows and he looked down at her as he brushed her hair back from her face.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he had loved her for as long as he could remember now. He wanted to hear her say the same thing to him.

But he knew this wasn't about that. This was pure, unadulterated lust. This was about long glances across their desks, incidental touches as they walked, and an undeniable sexual attraction that had gone too long.

"Elliot." She rasped, pushing her legs into his ass. "Don't make me beg."

He smiled down at her, knowing she knew everything that was running through his mind. He pressed his mouth to hers as he slid inside of her. She lifted her hips and widened her stance, taking him all in and they both groaned as he filled her. He stilled for a moment, pulling his mouth from hers and dropping his head to her shoulder.

She felt absolutely fucking amazing…it was like her body was built for him…and it just felt so right. He pulled back slowly and fucked into her slowly…long, leisurely strokes that made his entire body hum. She was moaning beneath him and she met him thrust for thrust.

"Harder." She rasped.

He could feel her body trembling beneath him and he increased the pace, thrusting hard and fast inside of her. She was scraping her nails across his back and her teeth were grazing his shoulder and he wondered if she would cry out his name when she came.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as he continued to drive inside of her, willing himself to keep control and not come before her. Her moans were constant now and he hissed as her teeth nicked his skin. Her body was shuddering now and he knew she had to be close. He could feel her muscles clenching around him. He moved his mouth back to her ear. "C'mon Liv. Come for me." He whispered. He bit lightly on her earlobe and trailed his tongue back down her neck…sucking hard at the skin there.

He knew he was marking her…and that he would have marks from her as well. Claiming each other.

"Fuuucckkk." He heard her moan and he felt her entire body clench as she came hard; her walls clamping around him like a vise. Her teeth dug into the skin of his shoulder then, and he came, driving hard into her one last time as he spilled inside of her.

He almost collapsed on top of her, his energy spent, but he caught himself before he crushed her completely. He stayed inside of her, buried deep, as his mouth pressed against hers again. She broke the kiss first, her breathing heavy.

He looked into her eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he was at a loss for words.

But he quickly lost her attention. She was looking around and it was obvious that she was feeling exposed, even though they were out of sight of the other occupants. As if she hadn't realized where they were before; or had simply chosen to ignore it in the name of passion and uncontrollable desire.

"Let me up." She said, pushing up against him.

He wanted to calm her and assure her that no one was paying any attention to them. But he pulled out of her gently, pulling his shirt to cover her.

"Liv…" He hoped the panic he saw in her eyes wasn't regret over what had just happened between them.

They heard a commotion then and realization slammed into both of them. They were in the middle of a case.

She shot a wild look his way as she reached for her dress. "Jesus." She hissed. She ran a hand through her hair. She started to pull her dress up over her form as Elliot pulled his underwear on. They dressed as quickly as possible and noticed other people around them breaking apart as well.

Olivia started moving towards the door of the playroom but Elliot snagged her arm, stopping her. She turned back towards him. "Liv." He said, and he could hear the pleading in his voice.

Olivia gave him a small smile and pressed her mouth against his before she turned and ran out towards the ruckus out in the bar.


End file.
